A Potion Gone Wrong
by Mysterious Lynx
Summary: What happens when Jill's and Skye's bodies are switched? Will Jill be able to tolerate Skye's behavior? Will Skye begin to like, or even love, Jill throughout this experience? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. The Mistake

**OK, so first things first. I'm new at fanfiction! ( YAY! ) Don't be to hard on me since I'm new! Ummm... I think I'm forgetting something... ( Ding Dong! ) Oh yeah! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not the game, characters, blah blah blah. And if I ever did own the game, this world would have been in flames by now... hehehe**

**Enjoy the first chapter of ****A Potion Gone Wrong****!**

Chapter 1: The Mistake

Jill's POV

Don't get me wrong! I love Witch Princess ( _A.K.A. Witchy _). But, at times she could be... annoying... Yeah, let's go with that. It wouldn't be nice to say what I really want to say... hehehe... You may be asking yourself, " Why is she saying this? O.o ". Am I right? Hah! I knew it! *_Dramatic pause... Shouts from the crowd _* Hold on! I'm getting there! Sheesh... Well, let's just say that because of her, I'm in the body of the person I hate the most. Who? Oh I'lltell you who. Skye. Others may know him as ' _Phantom Thief _'or ' _Prince of the Stars _'. Please. Out of all the wonderful people on this island, it has to be_ him_? Ironic, isn't it? It all happened like this...

_~ Flashback ~_ Wooooo

" I've been experimenting and I want you to drink this potion, alright?" Witchy asked, even though I didn't have much of a choice... I shrugged and said,

" Yeah, okay. " And so, I drank it, not caring what the consequences could be.

" Oops... " Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_~ End Flashback ~ _

...What? You expected it to be longer, didn't you? Did I say it would be long? Well, did I... _punk_...? That's what I thought! You sicken me... Anyways, here I am, running through the forest, because wherever Skye was, I got transported to. ' _Maybe if I look around, I might _- ' " Oof! " You wanna know what my last thought was before my world of rainbows and unicorns went black? ' _Boy was that __**stupid**__! _'

" Am I... dead? I... I see a light... preeetty... Oh! Oh, I think I see the Goddess! " "No you're not dead! " Another voice said, while laughing. I shot up from my lying position and screamed a pretty girlish scream. While I screamed, there was a bright flash. I noticed it, stopped screaming, and said, " Am I dead now? I saw a bright flash! " I heard a cackling laugh, and, by the sound of it, it was Witchy. She was literally howling with laughter. _Not_ pretty... But, surely what I said was not that funny, was it? " Uhhh... have you gone insane? Nod if yes, please. " Still laughing, yet trying and failing to glare at me at the same time, Witchy handed me a piece of paper... A... photo? Oh... Oh my! This is just _hilarious_! I joined Witchy in her laughter, making her laugh harder, which made me laugh harder, so on and so forth!

Witchy knew what my reaction was going to be after she asked me that question, so she took a picture while I was screaming! Ah, I love how she knows me so well. I mean, it's not everyday that I scream... in _Skye's _body! Oh me! And it's _especially _not every day that you see Skye ( me at the moment! Hehe. ) screaming, blanket held up, and hair in a complete mess. Let me tell you, I thinks he prides his hair greatly. I've never seen one hair out of place. Not one. Now, I don't know about you, but to me, that says _a lot._ Wait a moment. Like I said earlier, I got transported to where Skye was, remember? Ah well, if you don't remember, then that's not my problem.

-_So, if I was where Skye was then that means..._- I thought, while turning around. Oh dear goddess. -_Run! Run as fast as your wee legs can carry you!_- A voice in my head shouted.

It was then that I took notice of the horrible throbbing in my head. The pain felt like a hammer was hitting my head repeatedly. I ignored it and was about to get up when I heard a voice pierce the unnoticed silence hanging in the air.

" What have you done? " Skye shouted in a rather uncharacteristic kind of voice.

His face was red with fury. The last time I saw Skye mad was when I... I... Heck, I've never seen Skye mad! Was being me that bad...? I got up to slowly and got over to Skye's side, who glanced at me quickly before returning his fierce glare to Witchy. I followed suit and glared at Witchy as well. This seemed to have little effect on the accused witch.

" Well, I have obviously switched your bodies... by accident. Now, I can come up with a cure but... Prepare yourself now... It could take a few days, or it could take a few years. It depends on how easily I can get my hands on the ingredients needed. " During her little speech, our faces changed from relief, to being tense, to complete and utter shock.

" Years? " Skye and I shouted in unison.

" Whyyy? Why me dear goddess? " I shouted, sinking to my knees dramatically while putting my face in my hands. I peeked through my hands to see the expressions of the people above me.

Skye seemed like he couldn't tell whether to look at me like I was a crazy person who belonged in a mental institute, or look at me with an expression of sympathy. Witchy on the other hand was very amused and looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh at me. So, not wanting to be in this situation any longer, I did the best thing my mind came up with at the time.

I got up from my position and left the little house without another word. In broad daylight. In Skye's body. Do you know what I'm getting at? Well if you don't know, then let me be a little bit more specific. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out guys! I'm in the body of a well known thief. And this is the perfect time for anybody to catch me and put me in jail where I would probably rot if my escape plans fail. Yes, I know. I didn't really think this through. But hey, I never said _I_ was a genius, now did I? I wonder what trouble I will get in now...

**Sooo... How did you like it? Tell me allll about it in your reviews, please. Critism is accepted, but don't be too cruel! Anyone who reviews gets hugs **_**and**_** cookies! PM me as well! I'm always up for a good conversation. This is Mysterious Lynx signing out... **


	2. A Flashback and a Secret

**Hey-ooooo! Mysterious Lynx is back! Thank you to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me. This chapter is really just as the title says. A flashback and an interesting secret that Jill is hiding. Well, let's get this show on the road! Review replies and disclaimer!**

**MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX: Lol! I'd love to see that picture too! I'm thinking about having this friend that's a really good artist draw that picture! Then I can post it and let you guys see it. You have to admit, that's a good idea! :D**

**shanagi95: Thank you! Haha, don't worry. Those questions will be answered soon enough!**

**Peach the Hedgehog: Thank you for pointing these things out! It's really helpful! But, one thing. I purposely made Jill like that. I wanted her to seem like she's actually speaking to you, not just simply narrating, if that makes sense... Anyways, again thank you for those helpful tips!**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever,**_** ever **_**own Harvest Moon. It's a pity, really. * sniff ***

****

Chapter 2: A Flashback and a Secret

Before I got into too much trouble, something pulled the back of my shirt from behind me and into a bush, as I let out a surprised yelp. It was obviously Skye.

" Are you crazy? You're not the brightest one in your family, are you? " Skye whispered in a shouting type of voice.

" Hey! When you get hit in the head with a branch, it does things to you! " I shot back at him, defending the little pride and dignity I had left. Which was not much.

Skye scoffed, and personally, I was shocked. He was always the smirking, annoying, calm, charming the girls type of person. I never thought I would live to see the day when Skye wasn't the least bit like that. Not in this lifetime!

" I hate you right now... " Skye said rather pathetically. This seemed to be the only slightly hurtful thing he could come up with at the moment.

" But, you know you love me! " I replied cheerfully.

He couldn't resist smiling. For some reason, however, this little scene reminded me of the day I first met Skye...

~ Flashback ~ Woooo!

_I was heading towards Lumina's mansion to have a chat with her. There was nothing better to do and I wanted to be entertained... and maybe steal a thing here and there. What? The girl is filthy rich! It's not like she needs some objects nor will she even notice something's missing. Back to the point! _

_ I was near the fountain when I heard a loud * BANG * noise. A few seconds after, a shriek filled the air. I decided to hide behind the fountain in case someone would come out of the mansion. _

_' It could be a killer for all I know! I'm to young to die! ' I thought._

_ Just like I predicted, though, the door opened, interrupting my thoughts and revealing a man. He had shoulder-length silver hair and his eyes were a gorgeous green color. They were like endless, lush fields of green. The man also wore a leopard printed coat with purple jeans, I think. He somehow spotted me and for a second, he looked startled - Hah! I scared him! ...Sorry, I couldn't help myself. - but he quickly composed himself and put on a smirk. Making his way towards me, I came out from behind the fountain and tried my best to look angry._

_" Hehehe. Hello, beautiful. What is a beautiful maiden, like yourself, doing out at this hour of night? " _

_ My expression turned into one of clear annoyance, although inside, I was a teeny bit nervous. I know, I know. Jill and nervous don't even belong in the same sentence. But, *shrugs * it is what it is. He chuckled and not even a second later, a panting Lumina threw the door of the mansion open. _

_" H-Hey! Stop right there in the name of Lumina! Aren't you that thief who warns his victims ahead of time? " She shouted at the man. _

_" Confident much? " I said. _

_ I mean, what kind of thief does that? Goddess knows that I wouldn't. He once again chuckled and said,_

_" I'm sorry, but it seems as though I'm a bit pressed for time. We'll meet again. It's in the stars... " To which I scoffed. _

_ The guy started walking away when Lumina suddenly shouted,_

_" Get back here Phantom Skye! " Huh. So his name is Skye... Isn't that a girl's name? _

_" Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty. " Skye replied smoothly. _

_ Lumina immediatly blushed and I made a gagging sound. He had apparently charmed her. Lumina raced after him, leaving me alone. Right when I was about to leave, however, I heard the pounding of footsteps and then the outline of a panting Lumina appeared._

_" H-He got away! " She said happily._

_" Exactly... Why are you so happy about that? " I asked, thoroughly confused._

_" ... Phantom Skye... " She said dreamily. _

_" Oook then. I'm, umm. I'm just gonna go. So... bye... " I hurriedly got out of the awkward atmosphere and returned to my house, where thoughts of Skye plagued my mind..._

~ End Flashback ~

So, that was exactly how I met him. We somehow became best friends after seeing each other so much. I know what you're thinking. From afar, it seems like we are two people who completely hate each other. But, we both know that we don't mean the slightly hurtful things that we say. Sometimes, we even end up laughing about it. Deep down inside, we both care for each other, but not _that_ way. Or at least, not him.

I'll explain. I've known Skye for quite some time and lately I've... well I've been beginning to doubt my feelings for him. I'm not sure if I like him, or if I'm just being silly. And even if I did like him, it would be hard to keep up a relationship if he accepted to be in one with me. This is because, as you all know, he's a thief. A wanderer. Truthfully, I'm kind of surprised he even stayed this long at Forget-Me-Not Valley...

I hide my uncertain feelings behind a mask of annoyance and hate. Sometimes, and only sometimes, I'm careless and let my true feelings show. Sadness, uncertainty, longing, doubt. Fortunately, Skye never seems to notice when I let my guard down. I just have to enjoy the moments, or at least the good moments, that I have with him. 'Cause when he does leave, I know I will never truly be the same Jill that I am now...

**Another chapter, completed! I'm not very sure how long this story will be... I'll figure it out, but I assure you guys that it will be long. This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot or two-shot. I found out, though, that I'm not very good at writing one-shots, hehe. Oh! And I will probably only be updating on the weekends, unless I have the willpower to wake up early in the morning and secretly write a chapter. Well, that's all I have to say! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


	3. Skye's Payback and People on Shoulders

** Hello people of Fanfiction! I must say... I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed. You should all be ashamed. There have literally been around 80 people who read the story so far, and I only got 5 reviews. 5! That means that there are still 75 or so other people out there who have not given me a review. Now, I don't expect all of you to review. Oh, heck no. But at least **_**half**_** of you! I thank the people who did review sooo much! Review replies and disclaimer. See? Now I'm all sad!**

**SydInTheAsylum: Hahaha, thank you! This review made me smile!**

**Peach the Hedgehog: Once again, thank you for the tips. I don't have the game, so when I read "** **you used Skye's Black Heart event as your own ", I was like, ' Huh? What is she talking about? '. So, please tell me if I have any events or things like that wrong! Also... the * BANG * was a crash... not a gun... I can't really imagine Skye using a gun... Just wanted to make that clear!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not owned by me. It's owned by Natsume. Curse them.**

**One last thing I have to say to you people before you start reading: Shamefulness!**

**s**

Chapter 3: Skye's Payback and Little People on Shoulders

Skye's POV

Jill had a distant look in her eyes that worried me a little. I snapped my fingers in her face and she slowly came back to reality.

" What do you want with my life? " She hissed, clearly annoyed with me. Calm and used to her attitude, I said,

" You should go back to your house before anyone sees you. "

Jill huffed and started walking away. Not even a second later, I heard soft footsteps from the opposite direction, followed by the sound of voices.

" Jill! "

I turned my head, pulling Jill back into the bushes roughly, for she didn't get far. Putting my attention on the girls coming towards me, an idea occured to me. Payback time...

Jill's POV

Oh. My. Goddess. I'm gonna kill him. I'm sooo going to kill him. This is unjust! Unfair! What have I ever done to him? ...You know what? Don't answer that question. But still! I wish I could just fall out of the earth right now! He's completely embarrassing me in front of my friends and acting silly. And don't just think, " That's it? That's what you're so upset about? ". No! He's scaring them!

After quite a while of being here, I finally was able to make some friends other than Skye and Witchy. It's not that I'm shy, so don't even begin to think about that! Hah! I laugh at that! It's just that between my daily errands, getting on Witchy's good side, and Skye bugging me, I didn't have any time to make other friends. And now, he's scaring them away. They probably won't even talk to me anymore!

Dear Lord. Now he's dancing. Put me out of my misery! The girls look horrified. How can I explain myself? Doctor gave me medicine? No. Feeling weird? Not good enough! Ohhhh Skye's gonna get it now!

" Umm... Jill... are you * cough * uh... okay? " Muffy questioned with a worried look on her face. I have to put an end to this!

" Hey! I need Jill! Where's Jill? " I said, making my voice sound somewhat deeper than it already was and soft, pretending that I was far away. It seemed to work.

" * Gulp * They're calling you... Jill... " Celia stated.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation until Skye came. I grabbed his ear hard and started dragging him all the way back to my house. The whole way he was saying,

" Ow ow ow ow ow ", which was annoying and made me pull his ear even harder.

Once I opened the door to my small, but somewhat livable house, I threw him on a nearby chair and slapped him. Hard. And considering I'm in his body, it was harder than I could have ever done in my regular body. I think I left a red handprint on his cheek...

Witchy's POV

Hehe... You wanna know something? That potion was not at all an accident... And the truth is, it should wear off soon. Maybe a week. Two weeks, tops. I needed to teach them a lesson. The constant sarcastic remarks and fighting was getting on my nerves. This is one of the perks of being a witch... I love my job!

Skye's POV

Ouch. The absolute least that I could say is that this hurts. A lot. I mean, maybe I deserved this, but what about all the things Jill has done to me in the past? Huh? She deserved what I did as well!

Currently, Jill is blabbing on and on about something that I'm not paying any attention to. That is, until I heard her say this,

" Now, what was that spell? " Wait, what? She continued. " The one from the Blue Bar. Remember? Do you remember Skye? " She asked me, with a dangerously sweet tone. * Gulp * I nodded slowly. She turned around and started walking.

' It's your chance! It's now or never! '

Startled, I looked around for the culprit of the voice. Found it! Ah, so it's an angel and devil me on my shoulders. Great. This is just what I need right now.

' Well? Are you going to sit around like a buffoon, or make a run for it? ' Devil screeched.

Right. So that's exactly what I did. I ran for it. I was doing well and got to the door. The door that led to my freedom. Right when I reached for the knob though, something grabbed me from the back of my shirt, much like I did to Jill earlier today. Oh, there went my chances of living.

" Ah ah ahh. " Jill sang. " You thought you could run home free, right? Then you got another thing coming, buddy boy. " She threatened, voice lowering menancingly.

' Haha. We'd love to stay and chat, but... ' Angel started.

' But, we'd rather not watch how this turns out! ' Devil finished.

And with that, they poofed away. Curse them. They can poof around wherever and whenever they want and make it out alive in the most dangerous of situations.

Well, let's just hope that _I_ make it out of this alive...

** Game, set, and match! Left you guys with a little cliffhanger. Kinda. No, not really. Anyways, **_**this**_** time, REVIEW! Seeing how many people read this, and how little reviews I get, makes me feel like my story isn't really that good. Prove me wrong and review. This is Mysterious Lynx signing out... all depressed like.**


	4. Jill's Revenge

** Soooo... I'm back! I have an annoucement: I will not update another chapter until I get 13 reviews. I know, to the people who like this story, you will just have to wait. Moving on. Review replies and the disclaimer.**

**shanagi95: In chapter 2, I wrote why Jill is mean to him towards the end. Also, Skye lost his " cool expression " because he has pretty much given up on trying to charm Jill. This is how I see the real Skye when he is not smooth talking girls and charming them. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**SydInTheAsylum: Thanks! I laughed when I read this! I was really unenthusiastic about making the next chapter, but because of your review, I was able to update chapter 4! Thanks again!**

**Soul Maiden: Thanks! I loved reading this review!**

** Thank you to those who favorited and alerted the story as well! **

**Me: Jill, if you would please...**

**Jill: Mysterious Lynx does not own Harvest Moon or all the other stuff. All she owns is the story. Am I done here? **

**Me: Well, Ms. Puss in Boots. Someone's in a bad mood.**

**Jill: You made Skye chase my friends away. Now I'm all alone... Like a drifting cloud...**

**Me: * Rolls eyes * Dramatic much? Ah well, just continue the story!**

Chapter 4: Jill's Revenge

Skye's POV

_Well, let's just hope that I make it out of this alive..._

" Chick beam... FIRE! " Jill shouted.

I was now being put on a chair in front of the T.V. and I couldn't do a thing about it. Jill turned on the T.V. and grabbed a bowl of some mysterious food. She looked at me and started laughing evilly... Help me...

Jill's POV

" It burns! It buuurns! " Skye yelled.

I tried to cackle like Witchy, but I ended up choking. It was actually rather pathetic...

" Have mercy woman! "

Oh dear goddess, this is funny! Ah, I'm evil!

" I'll do anything! Just stop! " Skye wailed.

I have one thing to say about this: Kids, don't try this at home! What's happening right now is that I am torturing Skye. With what? Well, I'm feeding him a bowl of... you know what, I don't even know what this is. Oh! And I'm making him watch a show all about curry noodles. I figured out earlier in the year that he absolutely _hates_ curry noodles.

* Sigh * I guess I kind of feel bad for him... Not! Oh, yes! Thank you, thank you! * bows * The great Jillinie has done it again! I mean, he was asking for it! I have to keep up a reputation, best friend or not!

" So Skye. Have we learned our lesson today? Hmm? " I asked sweetly.

Skye glared at me, his eyes turning an unnatural red color. I didn't even know that was possible... Well, I most likely would have been terrified of the situation right now, had I not put that spell on him. See? I'm smarticles.

" Well? I'm waiting. " I said irritably, my foot tapping the floor impatiently.

" Never mess with you. But, come on! It was just a trick! " Skye pleaded.

" Trick or not, you _never_ mess with _me_. " I shot back darkly.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Skye was starting to move closer to me. Key word: Moving. It seems that the tables have turned. Skye reached for the camera, but I quickly dodged. See, what I haven't told you was that this whole time, I've also been taking pictures of him bawling. Now, you may be wondering,

' Why would he want the camera? It's pictures of Jill after all. '

Well, I figured that maybe there's a type of spell for me to change people's photos into pictures of other people. I thought that was highly unlikely, but Skye just answered my unspoken question. Now, I could use the photos against him and embarass him to the highest point to make him do things for me. I'll probably almost never use them though, if not never. But, I'll just leave him and with his thoughts. He really can be stupid sometimes...

" Give me the camera, and nobody gets hurt. " Skye remarked, a dark aura surrounding himself.

" Oh no pretty boy! I'm not the one who's getting hurt! " I yelled.

Throwing obstacles on my way to slow him down, I made my way to a side of my table, leaving him on the opposite side.

" I will give you _one_ more chance. Give me the camera. " Skye said slowly.

" What? This camera? " I said, waving the camera in the air. It suddenly disappeared. " Oops. It seems as though I have lost it. " I said innocently.

" That's it! " Skye roared.

And, before I get ripped to tiny little Skye shreds, let me take this time to send a message: S.O.S.!

Skye flew across the table and tackled me to the ground, leaving us in a quite awkward position. Not that he seemed to notice.

" Where's the camera? " He shouted.

" I don't know! " I yelled back, even though I knew full well where the object was. I kept squirming under his grasp, trying to get out.

" You know exactly where it is! "

Wooow. Skye really overreacts sometimes. By this point, he was just going hysterical. It's times like these when I wish that I didn't get to know Skye so well, so that I wouldn't know this side of him... Or have mixed feelings... But, it is what it is. Seems like there's only one way out of this.

" J-Jill? Don't... don't cry... " Skye gasped. He is so gullible.

I took this moment of weakness to get out of his hold and flee. I ran out the door like a maniac. I wonder if anybody saw me... I hope not...

" I can't believe it! You- "

That's all I heard him yell as I got farther away.

Skye's POV

That conniving little twit! It's time to put my skills of running to the test. Jill really isn't that fast of a runner. I, however, can easily outrun her, and the rest of the valley, now that we're on the subject.

I swiftly ran across the path and caught sight of her. Going off the path so that she could not see me, and sprinting to a tree in front of her, I positioned myself behind it to scare her.

Jill's POV

I kept getting farther away from Skye and the cursed house. I was about to get into town. Ha! This only proves that I always win! Oh, I'm a gen-

" Uh-oh. "

I did not expect Skye to appear in front of me, as if out of nowhere. One last thought that made sense ran through my mind: ' Houston, we have a problem. '

" Surprised? You're not that fast of a runner, sweetheart. " Skye whispered.

And, I decided that would be a perfectly good time to faint. It seems all those days of not eating much and all the running has finally reached it's limit. I better not hear this from Skye tomorrow!

Chapter 4: Done and done! Well, remember guys: I NEED THIRTEEN REVIEWS TO UPDATE! Made sure that was in all caps so it could pop out to people who didn't read the beginning A/N. I'm sorry if Skye seems OOC, but this is how I see him when he's not his flirty self. From the next chapter on, the story is going to be getting more serious. Well, that's all I have to say. See you next chapter! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...


	5. Living Rules

**I am back and better than ever! Eeeep! I'm so excited for Christmas! I'm also kind of hyper! A mix of Christmas excitement with coffee and candy equals one hyper Mysterious Lynx! I'm refraining from jumping right now! Time for review replies and disclaimer! **

**SydInTheAsylum: You, my friend, are crazy! I always laugh when I read your reviews! Keep up the awesomeness of your reviews!**

**Olivia. Pierce: Three reviews! Yay! Thanks! See? I updated a chapter just like I said I would! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**RyugiSama: Thanks for the review!**

**A special thanks to those who favorited and alerted my story! This chapter is for you and SydInTheAsylum! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the game! Done! **

**On with the story! ( Hmm, I'm using a lot of exclamation points... Ah well, that's what hyperness does to ya! ) I also need 18 reviews to continue! So hurry and get those reviews in!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Living Rules

Jill's POV

_I better not hear this from Skye tomorrow! _

Hmm. What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when you're all light and cozy... I don't like it!

I forced my eyes to shoot open, only to meet the face of Skye. I screamed in his face, and shut my eyes tightly. I noticed, though, that my sides were hurting and they felt almost like they were being poked... I timidly opened my eyes to see Skye poking me with a stick. I spluttered, exclaiming,

" H-Hey! Stop that! What am I, an animal? "

" Well... It depends. But that subject can be debated on. " He replied casually.

Strongly resisting the urge to punch him, I instead ignored him and asked while blinking my eyes,

" How long have I been out? "

" All night. "

It was only then that I took notice of the fact that I was in my room and light was shining through a nearby window. Wow, am I _slow_!

A thought suddenly struck me, and while on the outside I looked innocent and calm, I was laughing evilly on the inside.

" Skye! Farm work! March! " I ordered, pointing towards the door.

" Wait. What? " Skye asked, thoroughly confused.

" Go do my farmwork! _Now_! " I repeated.

"... Excuse me? "

I was now rather annoyed and fed up with his horrible hearing skills. And he calls himself a thief.

" You. Farm work. Do. Now. " I said slowly, as if I was trying to explain something to a mere toddler.

Skye glared at me and replied,

" There's no way I'm doing your work for you! You have legs, so do it yourself! "

Ooo, not the answer I was looking for. Ah well. I'll be cool, calm, and collected.

" I can't. " I answered calmly, but through gritted teeth.

See? I'm just the definition of cool, calm, and collected. Nobody can deal with this monstrosity for this long. Any longer though, and I think I will explode. And nobody likes it when I explode.

" Oh? And why's that? "

" Well. One, I just fainted and if I work when I just fainted, I could die! You would be stricken with guilt for the rest of your life! " Ha, that should do it. But, I'll keep going. " Two, it's daytime. I mean, really! And three... you know what, I'm not even going to say this one. You really need help if you can't figure it out. "

As Skye took in this information, it seemed to strike him like a block of bricks. And so, I won and Skye lost.

" Bye-Bye! " I exclaimed, waving to him mockingly. He scowled and left the room. Now for some well-earned relaxing time!

Skye's POV

I can't believe I actually got stuck doing her work! I only just finished weeding and watering the plants. Let me tell you, I will never be able to walk straight again as long as I'm in her body. Onto the chicken coop. Oh, joy.

I quickly and easily opened the door to the coop, only to meet eyes with a bunch of chickens. All stopped what they were doing just to stare at me. They were actually starting to creep me out...

After cautiously setting down the chicken feed, I headed out to the barn. The same process was repeated, only this time, there was bigger animals that could easily hurt me. The cow almost got me in the stomach, had I not moved in time. Blasted cow! At least I'm done, though.

Jill's POV

An hour after Skye came in, we were sitting on the couch, calmly watching a movie. A troubling thought suddenly struck me. I just sat there, lost in my thoughts. I'm pretty sure Skye was too oblivious to even notice. Then again, when wasn't he? Finally, I came to a decision, though.

" Skye? "

" Hmm? "

" You're going to have to stay here. As in this house. With me. " I stated, being very specific.

" I know that. I'm not an idiot. " He replied, his eyes still glued to the television.

" Sure you aren't. " I mumbled to myself.

" What was that? " Skye asked, finally turning towards me.

" Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Anyways, onto more serious matters. "

I paused, making sure Skye was listening. His full attention seemed to be on me, so I continued.

" I'm not sleeping on the couch, and I don't have an extra bed. So, you're sleeping on the couch. "

" Why can't I just- "

" Don't even think about it. " I stated dryly, knowing full well what he was about to ask. " You are sleeping on the couch, and that's that. "

I could tell Skye was a little peeved by this, but surprisingly nodded without complaint.

" Good. Next, we have to figure out the farming situation. You have to at least take care of the animals in the morning. I suppose I could do the planting, watering, etc. at night.

" And another thing. You and I can't go to the town or the places where people usually are. I can't trust you after what you did, anyway... So, in other words, we stay trapped in here and die from our doomed boredom, _or_, we can venture away from the town and explore a little. What do you think? " I finished.

Wow, that was done all in one and a half breaths! I wonder if he caught it all...

Skye thought for a while and seemed to come to a conclusion. He answered saying,

" I think this is fair enough. Although I'm not entirely happy with this, I think it can work. "

" Oh, you're just- " I was cut off with myself suddenly jumping because of a piercing shriek coming from the television.

I would have just shrugged it off and moved onto talking, had it not been for the fact that I jumped right into Skye's arms. Skye seemed startled at first, but soon relaxed. I was paralyzed in place because I made the mistake of looking into his still green emeralds deeply. This was the first time that I noticed that his eyes were the same color. I wonder why...

' The same beautiful eyes... ' Was the only thought that went through my head.

Skye didn't move a muscle, and stared right back into my eyes...

* * *

**Oh, darn. It seems as though the chapter ends here! Ah well, you'll just have to wait until next time to see what happens. If you're confused about something, just PM me and I'll explain. Or, simply PM me for a conversation! I love talking to people! And I NEED 18 REVIEWS NOW! Unless, you don't want the next chapter... * Laughs evilly * Well, until next time! And, thanks to Olivia. Pierce for all the awesome things she said about me in her story! Make sure to check out ****Time Is Running Out by Olivia. Pierce****! Thanks! I gotta go play HM: Animal Parade! Bye! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


	6. A Realization

** Yay! Updating another chapter! I got my 18 reviews! Even though 2 were from the same person... * cough * Olivia. Pierce! * cough *. Sorry for those of you who were expecting me to update during the weekend! I've gotten sick with a horrible cough and headache. Ugh... I hate being sick... Review replies and disclaimer!**

**SydInTheAsylum: Haha! Well, I hope you're not too mad at me for ending the chapter that way! XD**

**Olivia. Pierce: Sorry! I didn't exactly say I updated another chapter. I said I would be updating another, but I didn't know when. Forgive me?**

**Unknown: :D Thanks for the help!**

**WeeeCupcakes: Yeah, reviews are pretty much comments. And thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, nor will I ever. Unless somebody offers to give me the company of Natsume! * Wink wink* * Nudge nudge * I'll give you a cookie? It's a pretty good deal!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 6: A Realization

_Skye didn't move a muscle, and stared right back into my eyes..._

Skye's POV

All of a sudden, Jill jumped into my arms. I was quite startled from the impact, but soon calmed down when I looked into Jill's eyes. Her unique, violet orbs seemed to hold secrets that even I didn't know. I never really took the time to look into Jill's eyes so deeply. But, then again, I never really cared. What had changed?

I suddenly became very nervous. My heart started thumping wildly and I looked in all directions but Jill. I felt a hand softly land on my cheek and gently pushed my face towards her own. It was actually quite awkward, considering I was looking at myself, but she didn't seem to notice. I looked into her eyes again, to search for what had overcome her, but it only relaxed me once again. Jill seemed very distant - not here.

My thoughts were all incoherent, but revolved around Jill. That much, I knew.

We seemed to stay in the same position for a few minutes. Both of us seemed deeply emerged into each other's eyes. I noticed that her violet gems held the same innocence and mystery that they did when I first met her.

I was brought back crashing into reality when I faintly heard the sound of Jill clearing her throat. She lost eye contact with me and went back to the same position she was in before.

We watched the rest of the movie in uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere was heavy with tension, which only brought more discomfort.

Once the movie ended, Jill started to look around. She was looking everywhere but me, much like I had done earlier. Jill suddenly became very interested with a spot on the floor. I have to admit, she was acting very weird for herself. She almost looked like she was nervous! Jill is never nervous!

She suddenly stood up, and without looking at me, softly whispered a goodnight to me. I simply nodded, although she could not see me.

Without Jill in the room, I became very preoccupied with my troubling thoughts. Realization suddenly hit me.

' Could... Could Jill... like me? ' I questioned to myself, but then quickly dismissed this thought. That thought was very far-fetched. How could Jill like a thief like me? But wait.

" Why do I care? " I whispered to myself.

Why should I care if she likes me or not? Many maidens fell for my charm and instantly said they loved me. Maidens would even chase after me, in hopes of having a chance with me. But, I have never been in this situation before. I would simply tease the ladies or brush them off. I never actually cared. Why do I seem to care now?

' Because you liiiiike Jill! ' Devil exclaimed.

' No, I don't. You're speaking nonsense. ' I hissed back.

' I actually agree with him this time. ' Angel declared.

' I don't care what you two think! I don't like her! '

' Oh really? Then, why did you feel nervous? Hmm? Or what about when your heart seemed to be pounding? Tell me. ' Devil questioned rather harshly.

'... I don't know... But I assure you, I don't like her. '

' Hmm, I suppose you're right. You love her. ' Devil said bluntly.

Woah. Now that. That just shocked me right there. Not wanting to talk to the troublesome pests any longer, I forced myself to stop my thoughts and tried to go to sleep. I kept telling myself that Devil was wrong and was slowly going insane. But then, why was my heart telling me... telling me he may be right?

Jill's POV

... Oh my goddess. Well, that answers that. I totally, completely fell for his charm and have quite the crush on him. Why else would my heart beat so rapidly and my palms turn sweaty? But, for some reason, it just doesn't seem like the right answer. It seems like it's something more than just a crush. My life is so complicated!

For the rest of the night, I tried to sleep, tossing and turning on my bed. Thoughts of Skye plagued my mind, identical to the night I first met him. Except, it was much worse this time and revolved around what my feelings towards him were, not who he was. Why was I reacting like this? I searched for the answer, but came up with nothing.

I suddenly started to wonder what would've happened if I didn't get so close to Skye. Or Witchy, for that matter. If I never moved to this valley. Would I have had a better life? Or would my life be uneventful and boring? Would I have had a boyfriend or be getting married in a few weeks? With those thoughts, I started to regret moving here. I wouldn't have been in this situation. I mean, I'm pretty sure you can't suddenly change from a woman to a man in any other place in the world!

No! Thinking like this is wrong! I would do this a thousand times over and be content. Okay... Maybe not a thousand but at least nine hundred. I mean, I have a wonderful life with awesome friends! And even though I'm in a horrible, terrible, drastic, scarred-for-life situation, and my life has its ups and downs, I know that in the end, everything will turn out fine. ... Except for the fact that I like Skye.

All confidence that I had just built up in my little mental speech had been crushed into smothering little pieces of nothingness in less than five seconds. Back to worrying.

Sighing, I turned on my old T.V., for I knew that I would not be going to sleep anytime soon. I flipped through the little channels the television had to offer, until I came upon a music video. Sometimes, music would soothe me and help me go to sleep. Leaving it there, I closed my eyes and listened to the music. It seemed like a love song...

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. Right then and there, everything seemed to piece together. I don't merely have a crush on Skye... But love him. No. No! It can't be. But... it seemed right.

For the rest of my seemingly endless night, I kept trying to deny it. Deny the fact that I fell in love with him. But, no matter how many times I would try, I couldn't run from the fact that I, Jillian Rouge,... have fallen in love with a charming thief.

**Well, that's it guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I need 23 reviews now! Hurry if you guys want the next chapter! If the chapter is not updated by this weekend, it will be by the next weekend. Ugh, school starts next week again. :( Back to homework and tests! Also, I'm not sure if the story will actually be long like I said in one of the beginning chapters. I'm not saying that the next chapter will be the last, but I don't know how many more there will be after this. I'll worry about that later! See you guys next time! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


	7. Lunch With Skye

** Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry! I've had writer's block and just couldn't bring myself to write anything. Geez, the last time I updated was last year...hehehe. I don't know how good this chapter is, but I hope you like it. Hm, I didn't get 23 reviews. But, I'll let it slide. It's just one review less. And after all, I haven't updated for, what, 4 weeks? This chapter is more of a filler, though...**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys get it. I. Don't. Own. Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 7: Lunch with Skye

Jill's POV

The next few days passed by in a blur. We visisted Witchy for some news about the cure, but she said that she had no luck. Blasted witch! I don't even _want _to explain what happened when I had to take a shower... *Shudders*

It was now around lunch time, and Skye just came in from taking care of the animals. I actually think he is starting to like this whole working thing. He would never admit it, though.

"Jill, can you make me some lunch?" Skye asked when he saw there was no food on the table.

"Ugh, I'm too tired." I replied lazily.

It was partially true, considering I have to stay up until goddess knows what time to take care of the crops.

"But Jill, I'm hungry!" Skye said, on the border of whining.

"I don't give a rat's pattootey." I stated bluntly.

"Won't a beautiful maiden like you at least make a sandwich for a poor, charming thief like me?" Skye asked smoothly.

I gave him a look that said, 'Really? You're going to those measures?' Skye knew that act didn't work with me. I've seen squirrels more charming than him. To put it briefly, love or not, it's just not how I roll.

Skye pouted and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. Oh... Now that's just killing me inside. How can I say no to that? I mean, I look so cute when I do that! (Or Skye does that) Fine... I'll say yes. Indirectly!

I pretended to heave an exasperated sigh and suggested,

"Why don't you go ahead and make some curry?"

I swear, Skye looked like he was about to squeal. Instead, he scurried over to the kitchen and started taking out the necessary ingredients. I've refused to try his cooking in the past, in case there was any poison. I know he wouldn't do that but...still. For Pete's sake, I refused to be even within a mile of his curry! But, there's always a first time for everything.

After about an hour, the curry was finally ready and being served. Skye turned around from his place in front of the table to look at me, then looked out a nearby window.

"Jill... You..."

"If this is your way of proposing, it's pathetic." I said flatly.

He spluttered and whipped around to look at me again.

"Not even close! Why would I propose to _you_?" Skye shot back.

I could see a tiny bit of regret flash through his eyes after he said that. But that hurt me inside. I quickly recovered, though. He was right. Why would he propose to me? In an attempt to change the subject, I asked,

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, are you ready to try the best curry you have ever eaten in your life?" He exclaimed confidently, all thoughts of regret long gone.

"Um, sure."

"Jill, will you take my hand and go on this adventure with me?" He asked dramtically, while stretching his hand out towards me.

"I'll go on this so-called adventure, but I don't want to touch you." I replied, proceeding to slapping his hand away.

Skye lead me over to the table, and sat me down on a chair. I rolled my eyes at him. He quickly sat down as well and stared at me with an expectant look on his face. I took that as the signal to try the curry.

Sighing, I reached for the fork, a few silver strands of hair falling on my face. After I placed the food on said fork, I slowly and reluctantly raised it to my mouth and chewed on the food. Swallowing, I shut my eyes tightly, as if waiting for my head to explode.

It never did happen, however. What I did experience was something completely different. I felt like raising my head to the sky and sing "Alleluia!" I know, I'm being overlydramatic. But you haven't lived until you've tried this food. I decided to tease him a bit. He needs a taste of his own medicine.

"Well? It's wonderful, isn't it?" Skye inquired.

"It's... OK..." I responded, with a disinterested look on my face.

Almost immediatly, Skye's face went from overly confident, to a look of discouragement. He sighed sadly and said,

"Making the perfect curry is my life's work. If it doesn't satisfy you, then I suppose I have failed."

"...Skye, I was just kidding! It's awesome. Sheesh, dramatic much?" I scoffed.

His face brightened up a bit, but not by much.

"Still, there's something missing. I've tried every spice, every ingredient I could get my hands on. But I just can't find the missing piece. What do you think? What might it possibly be missing?"

Well, that was definitely something I wouldn't expect. Sure, I knew he loved making curry, but not that it was his 'life's work'. I would think thieving was his life's work, considering he's so damn good at it. You know, this one time... Never mind, I won't get into details about it.

"Umm... Well... What about... love? It seems that you focus to much on how good it is. You know, I've heard that depending on one's mood, the food can be good or bad. If you're angry, the curry could taste a little bitter. If you give it love, then it will be exactly how you want it. "

I have no idea what compelled me to say such a thing.

"Hmm. Love? You may be onto something. I'll try that next time." He flashed me a smile, which I returned.

The rest of lunch was filled with funny things that happened in the past. We laughed, and forgot about our troubling problems, if only for the moment. It was definitely a lunch that I would never forget.

**Well... Didja miss me? Hehe, tell me what you thought about this chapter in your reviews. I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! I'll try to update next weekend, but I can't guarentee it. School's got me busy. See you next time! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


	8. Love is in the Air

***Peeks around the corner* Ahem... I'm back! Hehe, well as you can see, A Potion Gone Wrong has won my contest. *Cheers* I think some of you will find this chapter a bit surprising. I realize it's short, but it's something to get me started. ...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, its characters, or Skye's underwear. I wish I did, though... The game! Not the underwear! *shuddders***

Jill's POV

"Take it back, Skye!" I roared as he practically flew across the house. He shot me a look that just shouted, 'Never!'. I growled and glared harshly for a moment, but then slumped down into a chair and sighed. All of this was getting old. The constant fights and yelling was starting to get to me.

Skye approached me slowly, half terrified that I was playing one of my tricks again. But when my eyes miserably lifted themselves up to look at him, he knew that I was being serious.

"What's wrong, Jill? Tired of the silver hair?" he asked, chuckling a bit. I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse of a joke.

"I just want my life back, Skye. I've seen things no single woman should see! And staying up late is practically killing me. I can't hang out with Muffy anymore, or Lumina-"

"But you weren't really friends with them," Skye interrupted.

"Not the point, Skye. The point is that it's all just overwhelming me. And looking like an old guy doesn't help. Oh, and let's not forget that I can't have any social life since I'm now a well-known thief!" I groaned and pounded my head against the table, flinching at the slight pain.

I stayed like that for a few moments until I heard the door open and slam shut. When I looked up, I didn't see Skye anywhere. I shook my head slowly. Of course he would do that. Who was I to think that he would care about my problems anyways? Why would he care?

I felt my eyes starting to water. Sniffing, I forced myself to hold the tears back. Maybe no one on the goddess-forsaken island cared about me. But that's why I need to hold my head high and deal with it. ...Aw, to heck with it. The tears started flowing out, and that's how I stayed for the rest of the night, with no one there to comfort me.

Skye's POV

I stalked off into the forest and tried to process it all. All of these feelings that have been trying to control me the past few days. I felt that if I didn't share these feelings with someone, I would probably have a mental breakdown. And let me tell you, it's going to be a lonely day in Happy Ville when I manage to have one.

But the problem is that I'm not sure what these feelings are or who to share them with. The only thing I know is that it destroyed me a little inside when I saw Jill like that. I also know that I've begun to really care about her... Wait, I'm a thief. A charming, merciless thief. And here I am, talking about how much I care about Jill. I stopped walking as realization struck me. And then my world came crashing down.

I just might possibly be in love with... Jill. Me. Skye. ...No! That's not supposed to happen! I'm the one who steals things around here.

I sighed as I came to my answer. It seems as if Jill very possibly stole my heart. ...The thief just got robbed.

Jill's POV

I woke up the next day in my bed. When I got up to look at myself in the mirror, my reflection answered my unspoken question. Puffy, bloodshot eyes stared back at me and my red nose made me feel like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. My hair wasn't looking too hot either. I sighed and got dressed for the day. Chuckling, I realized I've been using Skye's appearance as my own, since I've gotten so used to it.

As I looked over my/his reflection, I caught sight of my/Skye's eyes. Under the slight redness, violet eyes could be seen. I started examining them, and found it quite funny that I had Skye's body, but the same colored eyes.

My thoughts went to what I should do today. But it's not like I had many options to choosed from. Suddenly, the door opened and I was snapped out of my reverie.

"What do you want?" I snarled as I watched my former body walk across the room.

Skye glanced at me, and I saw a flicker of something different flash across his eyes. He seemed very troubled. Confused, even.

"Jill."

There was a pause as he hesitated. I was confused, but made a motion to continue. He slightly nodded to himself, as if he came to a decision on something.

"Yes?" I asked, getting impatient with him.

"There's something I need to tell you."

**Ah, yes, yes, don't we all love cliffhangers? Wil he say what needs to be said, or will he chicken out? We'll have to wait, now won't we? *Chuckles* Well, I hope you guys think I'm worthy enough for some reviews! Review! ...Please? **

**On another note, I found the results of my contest a bit surprising! Quite a few people voted, but I really expected Stay With Me to win. So, two weeks later, I checked my poll and my jaw dropped. But I'm happy I'm able to start this story up again! Two stories is a bit too much, so I want to finish this one first. Well, I'll see you next time! (I find the "This is Mysterious Lynx signing out" thing to be a bit lame, so I'm dropping it...)**


	9. Explanation

Alright so I know it's been a while, but I do have an explanation for my absence. For the remainder of the year when I last updated, I had gone into high school and was very occupied trying get a hold of my surroundings. I was put under a certain amount of pressure to make certain grades, so I focused mostly on studying. At the same time, I had lost my best friends due to them thinking that I was seeking popularity, and was lucky enough to have a group of amazing new friends at the same time it happened, but it still somewhat affected me. Then 2013 came along. It was a hellish year for me and to put things briefly, I had a lot of serious family problems. I recently found my outlet of stress in writing again and I realized that I miss writing stories and publishing them for you guys. So what I'm trying to get at is that if any of you are still out there and want me to update, then just drop in a review and I'll begin to slowly start updating again. I will definitely have to edit this story, which I plan on doing soon. If any of you guys are curious as to my current situation or just want to have a conversation, send me a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can! If I do get reviews saying that you guys want me to update, I will warn you that updates will be slow. I still have some family issues to deal with and my grades in school dropped a little this year due to these problems, so I'm going to begin focusing again on studying, with writing being my breaks in between. Thank you guys and I hope to talk to you all soon! :D


End file.
